Como Um Pássaro
by Gina Molly Potter
Summary: Esta é uma história de quatro partes sobre Percy contada sob três diferentes pontos de vista. Cada parte é uma songfic. Pré-OdF
1. I'm Like a Bird

**Título**: "Como um Pássaro" (I'm Like a Bird)

**Autora**: Poppy P )

**Tradução**: Gina Potter (Bernadete) )

**Categoria**: Romance, Comédia, Drama (posteriormente), Songfic

**Censura: **PG - 13

**Nota da autora: **Esta é uma história de três partes sobre Percy contada sob três diferentes pontos de vista (PoV). Cada parte é uma songfic.

**Disclaimer padrão (Poppy P): **Eu não possuo nada, nem a música e nem as personagens.

**Nota e disclaimer da tradutora: **E eu não possuo nem a fan fic! Gente, essa história foi escrita originalmente em inglês, possui três partes (1ª parte é Penelope PoV; 2ª parte é Molly PoV e 3ª parte Rony PoV) e um epílogo (PoV dos três). Quem quiser ler o original, pode encontrá-la no site Sugar Quill . Por favor, quando terminarem de ler, enviem feedbacks para a autora, dizendo o que vocês acharam. Ah, "I'm like a bird" é uma música interpretada pela Nely Furtado.

**Agradecimentos: **Gostaria de agradecer a Amanda SaturnVenus e a Malévola Malfoy por betarem a tradução. Muito obrigada garotas!

Chega de lero-lero e vamos ao que interessa:

_**I'm Like a Bird **_

_**A Percy story**_

_1ª parte_

_You're beautiful and that's for sure_

Você é lindo, disto tenho certeza

_You'll never ever fade _

Você nunca irá perder sua cor

_You're lovely, but it's not for sure _

Você é amável, mas não posso ter certeza

_That I won't ever change _

Que jamais irei mudar

Sentada em frente ao homem de cabelos vermelhos, estou envolvida pelo som de sua voz, mas não pelas suas palavras. Eu fico assentindo, a intervalos variados, fingindo interesse. Ele não percebe. Descansando minha face nas minhas mãos, eu me inclino em direção a ele. Ele acha que esse gesto é um sinal de maior interesse de minha parte e continua com seu monólogo.

Mal ele sabe que o que estou realmente fazendo é me embriagando de suas feições: olhos da cor de um mel escuro, escondidos atrás de óculos com aros de tartaruga; nariz longo e delgado; a chocante cor vermelha de seus cabelos, marca registrada de sua família; sobrancelhas franzidas, o que indica profundos e intensos pensamentos; lábios rosados, aparentando serem macios e convidativos...

_And tough my love is rare _

E, apesar de meu amor ser raro,

_Tough my love is true _

Apesar de meu amor ser verdadeiro

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away _

Eu sou como um pássaro, eu só voarei para longe

_I don't know where my soul is _

Eu não sei onde minha alma est

_I don't know where my home is _

Eu não sei onde é meu lar

_And baby all I need for you to know is _

E baby, tudo que eu preciso que você saiba 

- Penelope! Você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse?"

Eu me sobressalto com o tom de sua voz.

- Claro que eu ouvi, amor. Parece que as coisas estão bastante atarefadas para você lá no Ministério, neste momento.

- De fato - ele responde com um tom petulante enquanto pega o menu, abre-o com um estalo e esconde sua face de mim.

Nós dois sabemos que isso é um exercício inútil, porque Percy invariavelmente acaba pedindo "O de sempre". A garçonete sorri e pega os menus de volta.

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away _

Eu sou como um pássaro, eu só voarei para longe

_I don't know where my soul is _

Eu não sei onde minha alma est

_I don't know where my home is _

Eu não sei onde é meu lar

_And baby all I need for you to know is _

E baby, tudo que eu preciso que você saiba 

Nós somos clientes regulares deste pequeno _pub_ em Hogsmeade desde que nos formamos em Hogwarts. Eu prefiro o Dragão Diagonal, no Beco Diagonal, mas Percy gosta de Aparatar, então nós viemos para cá. Nós namoramos desde o final de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts.

Nos últimos dois anos, Percy tem se tornado cada vez mais importante dentro do Ministério. Estou no meu primeiro ano de estágio em St. Mungus. Eu poderia até ressaltar para Percy que St. Mungus também está me atolando de trabalho devido à atual guerra, mas não o faço porque, pra começar, só recentemente Percy aceitou o fato de que Você-Sabe-Quem está de volta.

Durante um ano, Percy continuava insistindo que as várias mortes que houveram no mundo mágico eram atos ao acaso das Artes das Trevas, porque esta era a posição oficial do Ministério. A morte de Bartô Crouch o colocou em um estado frenético, numa cruzada de um homem só para capturar o fugitivo de Azkaban, Sirius Black, a quem Percy insistia em culpar pelo assassinato.

Ele se tornou tão obcecado pela captura de Sirius Black, que isto o colocou em uma situação difícil com sua família. A tensão finalmente culminou com uma briga horrível durante o jantar, em uma noite que eu tive o desprazer de testemunhar. Harry Potter e Hermione Granger também estavam lá, pois era o período das férias de verão. Quando Percy iniciou seu discurso habitual sobre Black ser um assassino a sangue-frio que deveria ser executado, Rony finalmente explodiu.

- Cale essa boca, Percy! Ninguém quer ouvir sua droga de opinião sobre nada!

Enquanto Percy espumava de raiva, a Sra. Weasley falou alto para Rony tomar cuidado com a língua e para não gritar à mesa do jantar. Eu não lembro de já ter visto Molly Weasley tão zangada como daquela vez. Toda aquela gritaria parecia aborrecer o enorme cachorro preto de Harry, que o havia acompanhado na visita. O pobre animal saiu correndo da Toca, ganindo, e se recusou a entrar novamente pelo resto de sua estadia. Foi horrível. Rony não falou com Percy por semanas depois do ocorrido. O bom foi que isso pareceu funcionar como uma espécie de epifania para Percy.

Ele me contou depois que sua mãe e seu pai haviam tido uma longa conversa com ele e lhe fizeram algumas revelações, que finalmente o convenceram de que Você-Sabe-Quem estava de volta e que realmente uma guerra estava acontecendo.

Pobre Percy, foi duro para ele aceitar que o Ministério estava mentindo para as pessoas. De qualquer forma, agora ele tinha uma nova cruzada: ajudar Dumbledore e a resistência através de suas conexões no Ministério, assim como o seu pai fazia.

_Your faith in me brings me to tears _

Sua fé em mim me leva às lágrimas

_Even after all these years _

Mesmo depois de todos esses anos

_And it pains me so much to tell you _

E me dói tanto dizer

_That you don't know me this well _

Que você não me conhece assim tão bem

Eu tenho que admirar a tenacidade do Percy. Ele sempre foi intenso dessa forma e isso foi uma das coisas que me atraiu nele. Além do mais ele é bastante centrado.

Claro, eu sou inteligente. Eu sou da Corvinal. Mas antes de Percy, eu não tinha direção ou objetivo algum.

_And tough my love is rare_

E apesar de meu amor ser raro

_Tough my love is true_

Apesar de meu amor ser verdadeiro

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away..._

Eu sou como um pássaro, eu só voarei para longe...

Eu desabrochei com o tipo de estrutura e estabilidade que ele trouxe para a minha vida. Talvez seja porque eu nasci de trouxas. Claro, meus pais estavam orgulhosos de mim, mas eles nunca entenderam de verdade meu mundo. Havia muita coisa que eu nunca poderia dividir com eles. Eu me sentia sozinha, isolada. Percy mudou tudo isso. Ele se tornou minha rocha, o apoio a que eu posso me agarrar no mundo mágico: meu guia e minha alma gêmea. Eu não sei como teria sequer suportado algumas das experiências estranhas e amedrontadoras no mundo mágico sem ele. Como ser petrificada por um basilisco há quase três anos atrás.

Ah, como eu fiquei confusa e desorientada, depois de reviver de um sono que durou dois meses. Eu lembro que saí da enfermaria soluçando e com os joelhos fracos. Percy, então, me puxou para uma sala de aula vazia e me abraçou até eu não conseguir mais chorar. Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, nós entramos na mesma sala vazia e fizemos amor. Nós dois estávamos tão nervosos! Não só era a primeira vez para os nós dois, como também estávamos preocupados com a possibilidade de sermos descobertos por Filch ou pela sua repugnante gata, madame No-r-r-a.

_And tough my love is rare_

E apesar de meu amor ser raro

_Tough my love is true_

Apesar de meu amor ser verdadeiro

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away..._

Eu sou como um pássaro, eu só voarei para longe...

Assim é como eu me lembro do sétimo ano, momentos roubados em salas de aula vazias ou em armários com estacas na porta, porque agora Percy era o Monitor Chefe. Eu pensei que a formatura significaria um fim nesse esconde-esconde. Eu imaginava que mesmo se o Percy não me pedisse em casamento, nós iríamos pelo menos morar juntos, com certeza.

Infelizmente, 'Percy, o Perfeito', se tornou 'Percy, o Prudente', que não queria sair da casa dos pais até que estivesse financeiramente estável. De vez em quando, nós reservávamos um quarto em Hogsmeade ou no Beco Diagonal, para uma noite romântica e café da manhã, mas nunca mais do que isso. Percy diz para os pais que ele está viajando a negócios.

Eu não imagino que Molly Weasley aprove relações íntimas pré-maritais e a opinião dela sempre foi de extrema importância para Percy. Sempre. E lógico, Percy insiste em dividir os custos do quarto. Eu não me importo, não mesmo. Exceto ultimamente, porque essas noites juntos têm se tornado poucas e distantes uma da outra.

_It's not that I wanna say goodbye_

Não é que eu queira dizer adeus

_It's just that every time you try_

È só que sempre que você tenta

_To tell me that you love me_

Me dizer que você me ama

_Each and every single day I know_

Em cada dia e em todos eles, eu sei que

_I'm going to have to eventually give you away_

Eu terei que eventualmente desistir de voc

Eu fico brincando com a comida no meu prato, pensativa, enquanto ouço Percy explicar por que ele deve cancelar mais uma noite.

- Por favor não se aborreça, Penny, é realmente algo inesperado. Você sabe como esse trabalho é importante para mim... com toda essa história de Você-Sabe-Quem estar voltando, é imperativo que eu esteja no comando das coisas. Sem pessoas como eu e papai para guiar o Ministério, haveria um caos. Nós não podemos deixar que isso ocorra agora, podemos?

- Não, Percy, você tem razão, claro. É só que, bem, eu sinto sua falta.

Eu percorro a mesa para apertar sua mão. Percy imediatamente retira sua mão, entornando a taça de vinho.

- Penelope, por favor! – Ele sibila em um tom baixo. – Você sabe como eu me sinto a respeito de demonstrações públicas de afeição. Não é apropriado para um funcionário do Ministério.

Eu examino o _pub_ rapidamente. O local está quase vazio, mas ao invés de falar isso, eu me encontro alegando:

- Percy, já faz três meses desde a última vez que nós... - Eu paro, ciente do rubor que sobe por minhas faces, - Você não, hã... quero dizer...?

- É claro que eu tenho necessidades, Penny. Mas nós não somos bichos. Eu acho que nós podemos controlar nossos desejos primitivos - Percy treme com um comentário malicioso. – Ao contrário do Rony com a Hermione. Madame Hooch os pegou no galpão das vassouras há alguns meses. Dumbledore deve ter escrito lá pra casa sobre o ocorrido, porque mamãe estava tão zangada, chorando por dias a fio porque 'seu filhinho perdeu a inocência'. Ela mandou Berradores para os dois. Fred e Jorge disseram que eles seriam até capazes de desistirem da loja de truques para estarem no Salão Principal, quando eles os receberam.

Eu não estou sorrindo. Estou relembrando o momento em que nós também tivemos a nossa experiência secreta no galpão das vassouras. Foi quando Percy transfigurou uma vassoura em uma cama e conjurou um cobertor de pétalas de rosa, o que me fez perder o folêgo na ocasião. Eu sorrio com a lembrança.

- Aí está uma boa garota. - a voz de Percy invade minha contemplação. – Ainda vamos ter bastante tempo para, bem... você sabe...

- Quando? - nós dois nos sobressaltamos com a intensidade de minha pergunta.

Percy roda o cálice entre os dedos antes de perguntar.

- O que você quer dizer com 'quando'? - ele acompanha sua pergunta com um sorrisinho condescendente, o que é a gota d'água para mim.

- Eu quero dizer, quando é que você vai colocar suas prioridades em ordem, Percival Weasley?

A voz dele se iguala à minha em intensidade agora:

- Penny, tem uma guerra acontecendo. Meu trabalho é vital para a resistência. _Precisam_ de mim!

- Não é como se você fosse o próprio Harry Potter! - o olhar que Percy me lança confirma que eu atingi o alvo; ele sempre teve um certo ciúme quando o assunto era Harry Potter.

Ele leva alguns segundos para se controlar antes de responder:

- Nem tudo é sobre Harry Potter. Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do porquê de você estar sendo tão irascível, mas não gosto disso. Mamãe nunca faria demandas tão frívolas sobre o tempo de papai. Minha mãe entende. Mas se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor, eu vou verificar meus compromissos quando voltar ao escritório e lhe mando uma coruja com uma data. - Ele sorri magnanimamente; - Pronto, está satisfeita?

Eu fico pasma pela insensibilidade de seu comentário, e o encaro boquiaberta e incrédula antes de responder.

- Não precisa se incomodar tanto! - eu digo as palavras lenta e claramente, empurrando minha cadeira para longe da mesa, afastando-me do homem que tenho amado desde os meus quinze anos.

Fora do _pub, _o crepúsculo já tinge o céu e o ar me acerta com um frescor frio e límpido, o qual eu inspiro profundamente. Ergo o olhar para uma árvore próxima, onde um casal de pássaros está gorjeando suavemente, enquanto se instalam para a noite. Lembro-me que eu queria ser um pássaro quando ouvi falarem pela primeira vez a respeito de animagos. Então nós os estudamos nas aulas e eu descobri que se transformar em um pássaro significa ter o cérebro de um.

Não tem mais importância, eu digo a mim mesma; porque mesmo que eu não tenha asas, pela primeira vez em seis anos, eu sinto como se eu pudesse voar. No momento em que Percy sai pela porta do _pub,_ eu abro meus braços como asas e Desaparato para longe, ante sua face atordoada.

_And tough my love is rare_

_Tough my love is true_

_Hey, I'm just scared_

_That we may fall through_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is_

_I don't know where my home is_

_All I need for you to know is_

_I'm like a bird_


	2. If you're gone

_**If you're gone**_

_**2ª parte**_

**Nota da autora:** Meu apreço à Alphie que permitiu a referência à sua maravilhosa história "Plugs and Outlets" (Plugues e Tomadas). Obrigada a todos no "The Pensieve" os quais fizeram sugestões para o anel. Como sempre, um enorme obrigada à Zsenya por betar e ao Sugar Quill por postar.

**Disclaimer padrão**: Eu não sou dona de nada!

**Agradecimentos da tradutora:** Mais uma vez muito obrigada à Malévola Malfoy e Amanda SaturnVenus pela betagem. Vocês são demais garotas!

_I think I've already lost yo_

Eu acho que já perdi voc

_I think you're already gone_

Eu acho que você já se foi

_I think I'm finally scared now_

Eu acho que agora finalmente fiquei com medo

_You think I'm weak – but I think you're wrong_

Você me acha fraco – Mas eu acho que você está errada

_I think you're already leaving_

Eu acho que você já está indo embora

_Feels like your hand is on the door_

É como se sua mão já estivesse girando a maçaneta da porta

_I thought this place was an empire_

Eu pensei que este lugar fosse um império

_But now I'm relaxed – I can't be sure_

Mas agora estou relaxado – Eu não consigo ter certeza

Olho para o relógio, enquanto o ponteiro com o nome de meu filho Percy muda do "Viajando" para "Em casa". Eu já estava ficando bastante preocupada com ele, desde que ele já estava no "Viajando" há uma hora. Como Percy sempre Aparata para ir e para voltar do seu trabalho no Ministério, uma hora é um tempo terrivelmente longo. Eu dou um pesado suspiro de alívio e olho novamente para o relógio, verificando todas as minhas crianças. Gui está em casa no Egito. Carlinhos está trabalhando até tarde da noite na Romênia. Rony e Gina estão na escola e os dois ponteiros dos gêmeos apontam para "Você não quer saber". Bem, pelo menos eles estão a salvo e, nesses dias, qualquer um já acha isso o suficiente.

Eu corro até a cozinha, onde eu havia colocado um feitiço mornante no jantar de Percy. Ele levanta o olhar, surpreso em me ver.

- Mamãe, o que a senhora está fazendo acordada? Eu pensei que a senhora e papai já estavam dormindo.

- Seu pai já está deitado, mas eu estava aqui, preocupada.

Percy parece sentir algo como remorso, ao sentar pesadamente em uma cadeira à mesa da cozinha.

- Desculpe, mas é que eu pensei ter dito ao papai para falar para a senhora que eu iria trabalhar até tarde.

- Ele me disse isso. Mas, Percy querido, não se leva uma hora para Aparatar até em casa, vindo do Ministério.

- Eu não Aparatei - ele abaixa a cabeça rapidamente e passa um dedo ao longo de uma ranhura na mesa de madeira - Eu vim voando.

- Você o quê? - eu pergunto incrédula.

Percy ama Aparatar; o que ele acaba de dizer é tão incomum que eu o encaro rapidamente. Percy não retribui meu olhar. Ele apenas fica esfregando seu dedo na ranhura, brincando distraídamente com ela, antes de responder.

- Eu voei. Peguei emprestada uma vassoura do escritório. Pensei que era uma bela noite para voar.

Agora eu sei que há algo errado: o Percy odeia voar. Também sinto uma pontada de culpa, porque acabo de perceber que Percy tem estado quieto e preocupado há vários dias. É fácil não perceber mudanças no filho que nunca lhe dá preocupações. Além de que, eu venho tentando lhe dar seu espaço, para não oprimi-lo, já que agora ele é o único filho que ainda mora em nossa casa. Eu sei que foi difícil para ele o fato de os gêmeos terem podido sair de casa por conta própria, já que a loja de logros dos dois se tornou um sucesso. Eu me animo para fazer chá, decidindo que já é hora de conversar com ele.

- Meu amor, o que está acontecendo? Você não está sendo o Percy que eu conheço há dias. As coisas estão ficando muito difíceis no Ministério? Porque se for isso, Dumbledore iria entender, sabe? Ele não iria querer colocar você em perigo.

- Mamãe, eu... - ele batuca sem parar na mesa, e então finalmente ergue o olhar para mim, com uma expressão tão aflita, que eu seguro minha respiração, incrédula. Eu não vejo essa expressão no rosto de meu filho desde que ele era uma criancinha. Ele sempre foi tão reservado.

Com sete filhos, de vez em quando alguém sempre sobrava, mas Percy nunca protestava; ele sempre esperava pacientemente por sua vez, sem reclamar. Ver essa expressão nua de desejo em seu rosto é tão estranho, que eu sei que algo deve estar terrivelmente errado. Eu então vou rapidamente para um cadeira perto dele e coloco um braço ao redor de seus ombros. Esperando que ele se retraísse, eu me surpreendo quando ele se encolhe em minha direção como um garotinho.

- Percival, tem alguma coisa errada?

_I think you're so mean – I think we should try_

Eu acho que você é tão má – Eu acho que nós deveríamos tentar

_I think I could need - This in my life_

Eu acho que eu poderia precisar – Disto em minha vida

_I think I'm just scared – I think too much_

Eu acho que só estou com medo – Eu acho demais

_I know this is wrong – Is a problem I'm dealing _

Eu sei que isto está errado – é um problema com que estou lidando

- A Penny não me ama mais, mamãe. - sua voz está áspera de incredulidade.

- O que você quer dizer, querido?

- Ela não me ama mais - ele repete. - Nós tivemos uma discussão há algumas semanas, algo a respeito de não passarmos mais tempo suficiente juntos. Eu pensei que ela fosse voltar à razão assim que tivesse tempo para refletir. Quer dizer, Dumbledore precisa de mim e ela sabe disso, mas até agora ela não apareceu.

Eu coloco os dois braços em torno dele agora.

- Você já tentou falar com ela?

Ele não oferece resistência ao meu abraço.

- Eu tentei, mas ela não recebe as minhas corujas. Ela bloqueou sua lareira. Eu não posso Aparatar porque ela mora em um bairro trouxa. Eu até fui lá em um desses táxis trouxas, mas os pais dela disseram... - a voz de Percy enfraquece. - Eles disseram... que ela não quer mais... me ver.

Eu abraço meu filho mais apertado e o embalo gentilmente, lutando contra a urgência de mandar à Penolope Clearwater um Berrador. Eu tenho que me controlar, porque eu já tive que me desculpar com Rony e Hermione alguns meses atrás por um par de Berradores que eu mandei impulsivamente, após um incidente envolvendo os dois no galpão das vassouras. Além do mais, eu tenho que lembrar a mim mesma, a doçura de garota que Penelope sempre foi. Sempre paciente com meu filho, que podia ser um tanto arrogante e mandão às vezes. Não é culpa dele; velhos hábitos de Monitor Chefe não morrem fácil. Segundo Monitor Chefe da família, sabe?

- Filho, _voc_ acha que tem negligenciado Penny ultimamente?

Percy imediatamente se indigna.

- Mãe, tem uma guerra acontecendo!

- Humph, sim, Percy, eu sei disso - eu digo, sem lembrá-lo que levaram quase 2 anos para que seu pai e eu o convencêssemos disso. - Mas você não acha que já faz um tempo desde que você... hã... passou a noite com ela?

- O quê?

Percy se mexe em meus braços e eu vejo sua nuca ficar tão vermelha, que dá até pra imaginar que eu me queimaria se a tocasse.

- Francamente, Percy, quando você me diz que vai sair da cidade a negócios e seu ponteiro no relógio não aponta para "trabalhando", o que eu deveria achar?

Percy se afasta e se arruma na cadeira.

- Mãe... hã ... para onde aponta?

- Você não quer saber.

- Quero sim!

- Não, realmente aponta para "Você não quer saber". Uma frase muito boba, se você me perguntar. Eu venho implorando a seu pai para ele se livrar dela desde que Gui entrou na adolescência, mas ele sempre diz que está muito ocupado. Porém, acho que finalmente o convenci, agora que Gina está mais velha. Eu perguntei a ele como se sentiria se ele soubesse que Gina estava...

- Eca! Mamãe, pára, por favor! - ele cobre o rosto com as mãos e estremece. - Essa é uma imagem mental horrível. Além do mais, eu não gostaria de ter que matar o Harry da próxima vez que eu o vir. Nós todos sabemos o quão _importante_ ele é para os esforços de guerra - a voz dele está carregada de amargura.

- Percy, você sabe que o Harry não pode mudar o destino dele. Com certeza você não gostaria de trocar de lugar com ele.

- Penny disse que eu não sou nenhum Harry Potter. Ela fez parecer como se eu não fosse nem um pouco importante para o empenho da guerra. E eu _sou_, mamãe, eu sei que sou. Pode ter levado um tempo para que eu fizesse parte, mas eu sei que tenho sido de valor para a resistência.

- É claro que você é importante, querido. Todas as minhas crianças têm sido incrivelmente nobres e corajosas durante esses tempos horríveis. É por isso que estou constantemente preocupada. Se algo acontecer a qualquer um de vocês... - eu me sufoco com essas palavras, incapaz de terminar o terrível pensamento. - Eu apenas posso agradecer que nós tivemos sorte até agora.

Agora é Percy quem me toma nos braços e eu fico maravilhada com o homem que meu filho se tornou. Então por que é tão difícil para ele perceber que Penny é a razão de ele ter se tornado este homem? Eu enxugo meus olhos em um guardanapo e me volto para olhar nos olhos de meu filho.

- Percy, você ama a Penelope?

_If you're gone – maybe it's time to go home_

Se você se foi – talvez seja hora de ir para casa

_That's an awful lot of breathing room_

Há espaço de sobra pra se respirar

_But I can't hardly move_

Mas eu mal posso me mexer

_If you're gone – baby, you need to come home_

Se você se foi – baby, você precisa voltar pra casa

_Cuz there's a little bit of something me_

Porque há um pouquinho de mim

_In everything in you_

Em tudo que há em voc

- Amor? - a palavra brinca em sua boca. - Eu, eh... bem, a senhora sabe... Nós estamos juntos desde o fim do meu quinto ano em Hogwarts, o que perfaz quase seis anos desde que nós estamos juntos, então, hã... quando duas pessoas ficam juntas por tanto tempo, deve-se assumir que...

- Filho - eu acaricio seu rosto com minhas mãos e olho fixamente dentro dos luminosos olhos castanhos que ele herdou de mim.

- O que eu quero dizer é... se, Deus nos livre, algo acontecer com você, - eu faço uma pequena pausa antes de continuar, - você se arrependeria do tempo que não passou no escritório ou do tempo que você não passou com a mulher que ama?

- Mamãe, - ele arruma os óculos sobre o nariz, - essa é uma pergunta boba! Claro que eu me arrependeria do tempo que não passei com Penny. A senhora sabe disso.

- Mas a Penelope sabe disso também?

- Ela é uma garota inteligente. Ela deveria saber.

Ele corre suas mãos pelo seu cabelo brilhante, me fazendo lembrar fortemente de meu filho caçula.

- Você disse isso para ela? - eu o forço a me encarar.

- Eu... er, não. Eu não disse isso a ela, mamãe. Mas, mãe, há uma guerra acontecendo - ele repete com a voz fraca.

- Exatamente, Percy. É justamente porque tem uma guerra acontecendo que você não pode pensar que as pessoas estarão sempre à sua espera. E se algo acontecesse com a Penny?

- Não, mamãe! Eu não suportaria! - Ele responde com uma intensidade que traz lágrimas aos meus olhos. Esse é um dos raros momentos em que a fachada de Percy se despedaça. Nós sentamos silenciosamente por alguns minutos, bebendo chá, até que eu pergunto:

- Então, o que você vai fazer a esse respeito, querido?

Ele franze o cenho e contempla a lareira da cozinha antes de perguntar:

- Mamãe, você acha que aos vinte anos é muito cedo para se casar?

__

_I bet you're hard to get over_

Eu aposto que você é difícil de se superar

_I bet the room just won't shine_

Eu aposto que o quarto não irá brilhar

_I bet my hands I can stay here_

Eu tenho certeza que eu posso ficar aqui

_I bet you need – more than you mind_

Eu aposto que você precisa – mais do que pensa

Eu engasgo violentamente com meu chá, enquanto Percy bate nas minhas costas e conjura um ventilador com sua varinha para soprar algum ar em meu rosto. Quando eu consigo reunir um pouco de compostura, eu digo ofegante uma palavra:

- Casar?

Os cantos da boca dele se levantam em um sorriso acanhado que desmente a seriedade em seus olhos.

- Sim, eu não vou deixá-la escapar. Eu não quero ter nenhum arrependimento. Ela é a mulher da minha vida, mamãe.

Eu levanto rapidamente e o puxo de sua cadeira para um abraço. Ele é tão alto; eu mal alcanço seu peito.

- Eu sempre pensei que ouviria essas palavras de Gui ou de Carlinhos primeiro - eu enxugo meus olhos e prossigo - Eu tenho algo para você - quebrando nosso abraço eu levanto minha varinha e grito - _Accio_ anel da vovó! - Uma minúscula caixa roxa de veludo voa alto pela cozinha e eu a agarro.

Percy observa enquanto eu abro a minúscula caixa.

- O anel da vovó? - ele pergunta.

-Sim, - eu retiro o anel gentilmente de sua caixa. É uma espessa aliança de ouro branco, com uma grande pedra, cuja cor varia entre rosa e roxo.

- Ametista?

- É, sim - eu respondo, segurando o anel contra a luz. - Percy, você sabe o significado da ametista? - Ele sacode a cabeça, negando, então eu continuo explicando. - A ametista significa coragem. A pedra diz para sustentarmos o coração para que ele não enfraqueça de tristeza. Mas esse anel não foi sempre assim. Quando seu avô estava vivo, a pedra era um diamante. Ele o enfeitiçou para que se ele morresse antes de sua avó, ela poderia olhar para o anel e retirar coragem e conforto no amor eterno que ele tinha por ela. O anel está dessa cor desde que seu avô morreu na última guerra. Antes que sua avó falecesse, ela pediu que eu entregasse este anel ao primeiro dos garotos que fosse pedir alguém em casamento - eu pressiono com delicadeza o anel na palma de sua mão. Ele fecha os dedos reverentemente ao redor dele e olha para mim com os olhos brilhantes.

- Mamãe, eu não sei o que dizer.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo - eu o provoco com leveza. - Vovó enfeitiçou o anel, dessa forma, quando o colocar no dedo de Penny ele se tornará um diamante novamente. E que ele continue assim enquanto eu estiver viva.

A boca de Percy se contorce em um sorriso melancólico.

- Eu me lembro do vovô. Isso é bem a cara dele mesmo - ele indica o anel em sua mão. – Ele também era um ótimo jogador de xadrez.

- É, eu acho que o Rony herdou essa característica dele.

Nós olhamos para o anel na palma de sua mão por alguns segundos antes de eu perguntar:

- Quando você vai pedi-la em casamento?

I think you're so mean – I think we should try 

Eu acho que você é tão má – Eu acho que nós deveríamos tentar

_I think I could need-- this in my life_

Eu acho que eu precisaria – disso em minha vida

_I think I'm just scared – that I know too much_

Eu acho que eu só estou com medo – de que eu saiba demais

_I can´t relate and that's a problem _

_Eu não posso me relacionar_ e este é um problema

_I'm feeling_

Que eu estou sentindo

Percy suspira.

- Primeiro eu tenho que conseguir convencê-la a falar comigo. A senhora acha que ela pode me perdoar por eu ter sido um perfeito idiota?

- Pode levar algum tempo, ela está magoada. Mas eu sei que ela te ama, Percy. Ela não teria ficado ao seu lado por cinco anos se não fosse assim. Se apresse e façam as pazes para que nós possamos recebê-la na ceia de natal. Tê-la conosco já é um tipo de tradição agora.

- É verdade. Seria muito bom fazer o pedido com todos reunidos para a ceia.

- Bom, eu espero que Harry e Hermione se reunam conosco também. Eu devo dizer que é bom ter uma distração já que as coisas estão fadadas a serem um pouco constrangedoras com ela.

- É mesmo, e considerando a... explosão que a senhora teve com ela, eu fico surpreso que a senhora tenha ficado tão tranqüila com o fato de que Penny e eu... - ele ruboriza até ficar púrpura e pigarreia, -tenhamos passado... algumas noites juntos.

- Bem, - eu vocifero - isto é completamente diferente! Rony é meu garotinho. Além do mais, ele é totalmente irresponsável. Quem sabe se ele está usando corretamente o feitiço _Contraceptus_? Quer dizer, eu sei que seu pai já teve com ele _a conversa_ mas...

- O velho discurso sobre "Plugues e Tomadas". - Percy revira os olhos.

- O que você disse? - Eu pergunto.

- Não importa. Olhe, mamãe, a Hermione é uma garota esperta, eu tenho certeza que ela não teria nenhum problema com um feitiço _Contraceptus._

- É verdade, ela é uma... garota esperta. A propósito, você _est_usando o feitiço _Contraceptus_, não está?

- Mamãe!

- É que casamento é uma coisa, mas ter filhos é totalmente diferente. Seu pai disse que ensinou a todos vocês, garotos, o feitiço _Contraceptus_, mas obviamente esse não é o forte dele. Quer dizer, há sete de vocês por aí.

- Argh! Muita informação, mamãe. Além do mais, eu considero o meu feitiço _Contraceptus _muito bom. A senhora não vai ser avó ainda, está bem? - ele rapidamente muda de assunto. - Então, o Harry vem para o natal? A senhora acha que ele vai trazer aquele cachorro grande e estúpido dele junto? Por que ele não o deixa em um canil?

- Filho, sobre o cachorro do Harry, nós realmente precisamos conversar - eu começo a guiá-lo para a sala de estar, quando ele pára abruptamente.

- Nós podemos conversar, mas antes, nós não poderíamos fazer algo com relação ao relógio?

Eu sorrio para ele.

- Claro que sim, Percy.


	3. Every little thing she does is magic

_**Parte 3**_

_**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic**_

****

**Disclaimers Padrão (Autora**): Eu não possuo a música, eu não possuo os personagens, eu não possuo nada. Agradecimentos pela betagem da Zsenya.

**Nota da tradutora**: Essa terceira parte é sob o ponto de vista do Rony.

__

_Though I've tried before to tell her _

Apesar de ter tentado falar para ela antes

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_

Dos sentimentos que eu tenho por ela em meu coração

_Every time that I come near her _

Todas as vezes que eu chego perto dela

_I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start _

Eu só perco minha cabeça, como tenho feito desde o começo

Não sei porque eu tenho que dividir o quarto com esse idiota. 

- Rony, afaste sua cama um pouco... Você pode tirar alguns desses pôsteres? Todo esse laranja está me dando dor de cabeça.

- Então sai do meu quarto, Percy!

Que forma maravilhosa de se passar as férias de natal: dividindo o quarto com o Monitor Chefe do Inferno. Todos estão em seus quartos arrumando suas coisas, já que nós acabamos de chegar nesta tarde. Foi muito legal da parte de Percy ceder seu quarto para o Sirius. Harry também veio, então ele vai ficar lá com o seu padrinho. Mesmo com Fred e Jorge ficando na casa deles em Hogsmead, essa casa está lotada. Gui e Carlinhos estão no antigo quarto dos gêmeos. Hermione também está aqui e ela vai ficar com a Gina, é claro. Foi uma dificuldade convencê-la a vir, mas ela finalmente concordou quando mamãe a convidou. Eu queria poder ficar com a Hermione, ao invés de ter que ficar com Percy...

__

_Every little thing she does is magic _

Tudo que ela faz é mágica

_Everything she does just turn me on _

Tudo que ela faz me deixa ligado

_Even though my life before was tragic_

Mesmo que antes minha vida fosse trágica

_Now I know my love for her goes on._

Agora eu sei que meu amor por ela continua

Droga! Mas eu até que fiquei surpreso quando o Percy cedeu voluntariamente seu quarto para Sirius. Eu acho que a mamãe e o papai finalmente contaram a ele a verdade sobre Sirius ser inocente. Ele sempre ficava falando e repetindo que Sirius era um assassino; ele falava para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir que ele iria apanhar Sirius Black e faria com que ele fosse punido por seus crimes. Que idiota!

E durante todo o tempo, o Sirius estava bem debaixo do nariz dele! O verão passado foi um desastre. Lá estava Percy falando bem alto sobre Sirius ser o responsável pela morte do Sr. Crouch, enquanto ele estava sentado bem debaixo da mesa como Almofadinhas. Aí ele fez aquele comentário idiota sobre executá-lo, então eu, bem... eu perdi o controle. Eu gritei com Percy, mamãe gritou comigo... Que bagunça! Parece que ele sabe a verdade agora, porque ele se desculpou com o Sirius e com o Harry. Então ele foi além e ainda ofereceu o seu quarto e tudo o mais para que o Sirius e o Harry pudessem passar uns tempos juntos. Eu sei que Harry ficou feliz com esse gesto. Ele não passa tanto tempo com o seu padrinho da forma que ele gostaria, com Sirius sendo ainda um fugitivo e tudo o mais. Mesmo assim, continua sendo muito ruim que eu sofra as conseqüências.

- Rony, você não pode fazer algo a respeito dessa coruja?

- O Píchi não gosta de ter você aqui, é por isso que ele está fazendo toda essa baderna.

Mesmo assim, eu vou em direção à sua gaiola para lhe dar alguns petiscos. Enquanto passo pelas duas camas, eu acidentalmente tropeço na maleta de Percy, no chão. A maleta rola e abre, espalhando pergaminhos, tinteiros, penas e uma caixinha roxa de veludo.

- O que é isso Percy?

Os olhos de Percy se arregalam e ele se arrasta pela cama para me tomar a caixa. Naturalmente, eu a coloquei fora de seu alcance e a abro. Percy e eu congelamos, com idênticas expressões de choque.

- Percy, isso é um anel de noivado? - Eu mostro o anel para ele e ele o agarra de volta rapidamente.

- Não é da sua conta! - ele diz e fecha a caixa com força, apertando-a contra o peito.

- Esse anel é para a Penny? - Eu pergunto calmamente.

- Não, é para o Pichitinho. Claro, que é para a Penny, seu pentelho!

De repente, eu fico realmente muito triste por meu irmão. Mamãe nos contou que, finalmente, Penelope Clearwater tinha dado o fora nele. Quem poderia culpá-la? Ele é irritante, tedioso, pretensioso e não sabe se vestir. Olhe só para esse chapéu cafona! Mas ele __meu irmão, apesar de tudo. Eu nunca vou saber o que Penny viu nele, em primeiro lugar, mas terminar com ele depois de todos esses anos? Coitado do cara.

- Mas, Percy, a mamãe disse pra gente que vocês dois terminaram - eu digo, com cautela.

Ele senta na cama com um suspiro pesado.

- É, ela me deu um fora. E é tudo minha culpa! - Percy encara a caixinha, mal-humorado.

Eu fico momentaneamente sem palavras. Percy Perfeito fez algo errado? E ele está admitindo isso?

- O que aconteceu?

Ele olha para mim por um segundo. Nesse momento, eu sei que ele não vai me dizer nada. Apesar de tudo, este ainda é o Percy. Ele nunca foi como os meus outros irmãos. Com os outros, dava para conversar sobre tudo. Bem, talvez não tudo. Você não conta nada para Fred e Jorge se depois não quiser ser provocado sobre o assunto. Até hoje eles me sacaneiam sobre o incidente no galpão das vassouras! Mas eles são ótimos para se dar boas risadas. Carlinhos está sempre a todo vapor e Gui é o melhor. Gui é para quem eu me volto quando preciso de conselhos sobre garotas. Merlin sabe que papai não foi de muita ajuda nesse departamento. Mas o Percy sempre foi diferente, todo fechado e tudo o mais. Sempre seguindo as regras. Acho que é por isso que nós sempre meio que o excluímos. Enquanto eu olho para ele, curvado sobre a caixinha, eu de repente me lembro da segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribuxo. Quando Harry finalmente me tirou da água, a forma como Percy correu para mim todo preocupado. A forma como ele me abraçou, fingindo me tirar do lago... Eu faço mais uma tentativa.

- Vamos lá, Percy, você pode falar comigo.

Percy olha para mim com uma expressão estranha.

- Rony, você sabe que nós estamos em guerra, certo?

- Aham, nós dissemos isso a você pelos últimos anos. – eu tenho que reunir cada grama de força de vontade que posso para me impedir de dizer bem alto 'Não me diga'.

- Você sabe que nem todos vão sobreviver a ela?

Agora eu me mexo desconfortável.

- Percy, não fale assim. Olhe, nós tivemos sorte até aqui, certo? Além do mais, o que isso tem a ver com o pé na bunda que você levou?

Ele me lança um olhar tímido, antes de continuar:

- Você não vê? A única coisa que me faz querer continuar lutando é a chance de viver uma vida pacífica com Penny ao meu lado. Mas eu me envolvi tanto só com a luta, que me esqueci pelo quê estava lutando. Tudo que a Penny queria era meu tempo e meu amor e eu não os dei a ela por causa de minha maldita ambição. Como se a guerra não pudesse ser vencida sem mim.

Nós nos sentamos em um silêncio sóbrio por alguns momentos. Eu quero ajudar, então eu sugiro:

- E-então, por que você não diz para ela tudo isso?

- Ela não quer falar comigo. Eu queria fazer as pazes com ela e pedi-la em casamento na ceia de natal, mas...

Ele parece tão deprimido que eu tenho que me esforçar muito para me impedir de abraçá-lo, enquanto eu me sento ao seu lado. Eu sou homem, sabe, logo eu decido dar apenas tapinhas amigáveis em seu ombro. Ele continua.

- Ela não recebe minhas corujas e os pais dela dizem que ela não quer me ver.

Eu queimo os meus neurônios, pensando em uma forma de ajudá-lo, quando uma idéia me ocorre.

- Percy, ela trabalha em St. Mungos, certo?

- Ela estagia lá.

- Tanto faz. Você tentou falar com ela lá?

Ele arruma os óculos no nariz.

- Claro que não, lá é um lugar de trabalho. Eu não acho que seria apropriado se eu...

- OK, então você pode morrer um velho triste e solitário, vivendo o resto de seus dias aqui, com a mamãe e com o papai. Até mais! - eu faço menção de ir embora, mas Percy me puxa de volta para baixo.

- Espere. O que você sugere?

Para uma pessoa tão esperta, Percy consegue ser muito desligado algumas vezes.

- Vá até lá e fale com ela, oras!

- E se ela não falar comigo? - seus olhos estão arregalados e aflitos.

- Ela é médica, certo?

- Estagiária.

- Tanto faz. Então, se você estiver doente ela não pode te ignorar, certo?

Ele funga incerto.

- Você acha que eu deveria fingir que eu estou doente? Ela não é burra. Ela perceberia na hora. - nós dois desabamos na cama, derrotados.

- A menos que... - Percy agarra meu ombro com força. - A menos que eu esteja realmente doente, ou... ou machucado!

Eu o encaro.

- E você está planejando fazer isso... como?

Cá com os meus botões, eu estou pensando: _Ele está ficando_ _louco!_

Percy vaga pelo meu quarto freneticamente e mira meu caldeirão, que está sobre a minha cama, ainda cheio de meias sujas e cuecas. Em um rápido movimento ele o pega e joga fora as roupas, segura-o na minha frente e diz:

- Rony, rápido! Jogue isto no meu pé! - ele ri como um maluco.

OK, ele está louco.

- Você está doido? Eu não vou jogar isso em você!

Ele empurra o caldeirão para as minhas mãos.

- Ah, você vai, sim! - ele sorri para mim de uma forma maníaca, expectativa.

- Você está pirado! - eu tento empurrar o caldeirão de volta na direção dele, mas ele não o segura.

- Olha, eu admito que teve muitas vezes em que eu teria adorado jogar esse caldeirão em sua cabeça, mas isso é loucura!

Ele olha para mim implorando.

- Você faria qualquer coisa pela Hermione?

- Bem... sim... mas

__

_Do I have to tell the story_

Eu tenho que contar a história

_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met? _

De milhares de dias chuvosos desde que nós nos conhecemos?

_It's a big enough umbrella _

É um guarda-chuva grande o suficiente

_But it's always me that ends up getting wet _

Mas sou sempre eu quem acaba se molhando no final

- Jogue o caldeirão!

- Não!

- Jogue!

- Você é maníaco!

- OK, você pediu por isso! - Ele inspira profundamente. – A Hermione já foi a fim de mim numa época!

**CLUNK!!!!**

- O quê?

- Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!

- O que você disse?

- Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!

- Não, antes disso?

- Que tipo de caldeirão é esse?

Percy está caído no chão segurando seu pé. Suas sardas se sobressaem alarmantes, ele está muito pálido agora. Eu viro o caldeirão e verifico o certificado: _Inspecionado por P. Weasley. Aprovado segundo os padrões de largura do Ministério da Magia._

- É um dos seus. Mas não mude de assunto.

- Rony, por favor... - ele implora.

- Desembucha!

- OK, OK, - ele aperta os dentes. - Quando vocês estavam no primeiro ano, Hermione ficou a fim de mim. Eu acho que é porque nós passávamos muito tempo conversando sobre as aulas. Ela até me mandou um cartão de dia dos namorados. Eu achei aquilo bonitinho, mas não fiz nada a respeito. Por Deus, ela só tinha onze anos! Fim da história, agora, por favor Rony...

Nesse momento, Gina entra, seguida por Hermione.

- Mamãe disse para eu vir verificar o que significa toda essa algazarra... - ela vê Percy no chão e... - Mamãe! Mamãe!

Os gritos estridentes de Gina chamam a atenção de todo mundo. Mamãe Aparata no quarto com um suave 'pop'. Gui e Carlinhos estão no quarto em um instante e Sirius e Harry estão na porta.

- O que aconteceu? - Mamãe esbraveja antes de se inclinar sobre Percy.

Gina se volta com o caldeirão tombado.

- É óbvio. Rony atacou o Percy com o caldeirão.

- Pô, Rony, - disse Gui, ajoelhando do outro lado de Percy, - Se você não o queria no seu quarto, ele poderia ter ficado conosco. Você não precisava ter feito isso!

Carlinhos mexe a cabeça, concordando, lançando um olhar reprovador em minha direção.

Meu ultraje faz com que eu gagueje por alguns segundos antes de eu conseguir dizer:

- M-mas eu...

Isso é o máximo que eu consigo antes de Hermione dizer, balançando a cabeça em tom de reprovação:

- Como você pôde fazer isso com o seu próprio irmão?

Eu fico de queixo caído.

- Mas você... - porém isso é tudo que eu consigo falar já que agora mamãe e Gui estão levitando Percy entre eles.

Mamãe grita:

- Nós precisamos levá-lo até St. Mungos!

- Mamãe? - Gina pergunta, - Nós podemos seguir vocês via pó de Flú?

Mamãe olha para o Harry e pergunta:

- Harry, querido, você pode acompanhar as garotas?

Harry faz que sim.

- Sirius, você pode checar o suprimento de Flu?

Ela vira pra mim.

- E você! Espere só até nós chegarmos em casa... - Ela está tão zangada que nem ao menos consegue terminar a sua ameaça.

- Mamãe, - Percy ofega, - o Rony só estava... - ele desmaia antes de poder terminar.

- Vamos logo!

Com isso, mamãe, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy Desaparataram.

- É melhor nós irmos indo, - diz Harry e todo mundo segue em direção às escadas, me dando um gelo.

_"timo! Realmente ótimo!_ Deixe esses imbecis seguirem seus caminhos então, eu penso enquanto afundo derrotado em minha cama.

Hermione nem mesmo me deu a chance de me explicar. Eu deito em minha cama por alguns minutos, pensando na injustiça de toda esta situação. Lá de baixo, eu ouço Harry gritar:

- St. Mungos! - e então eu sei que eles já foram.

- Não é justo! Eu só estava tentando ajudar! - Eu grito pro teto.

Eu não posso ficar aqui deitado e deixá-los pensando que eu nocauteei meu próprio irmão com um caldeirão. Eu vou fazer com que eles enxerguem a verdade. Resolvido a explicar tudo, eu desço as escadas e encontro Sirius encarando a lareira. _É claro_, eu me lembro, _ele não poderia seguir todo mundo até St. Mungos, porque ele ainda_ _est_ _fugindo_. Sirius me olha engraçado. Eu acho que ele me ouviu falando comigo mesmo lá em cima, porque ele murmura algo sobre mandar uma coruja pro papai no trabalho e segue pra tenda das corujas. Eu pego um bocado de pó de Flu e quando eu estou prestes a entrar na lareira, eu lembro de algo e corro pelas escadas. Agarrando a caixinha roxa no chão de meu quarto, eu desço novamente, entro nas chamas verdes e grito:

- St. Mungos!

_Every little thing she does is magic _

Tudo que ela faz é mágica

_Everything she does just turn me on _

Tudo que ela faz me deixa ligado

_Even though my life before was tragic _

Mesmo que antes minha vida fosse trágica

_Now I know my love for her goes on._

Agora eu sei que meu amor por ela continua

Quando eu saio no lobby de St Mungos, eu vejo que todos estão em torno de mamãe. Até Fred e Jorge estão lá. Cuidadosamente, eu me aproximo do grupo. Mamãe me vê sobre os ombros de Carlinhos.

- Oh, Rony!

Eu fico sem palavras, enquanto ela me beija e joga seus braços em torno de mim.

- Percy nos disse o que você fez por ele. Que coisa bonita de sua parte! E adivinhe só? Penny está lá dentro com ele nesse momento fazendo um feitiço de colar ossos. Eu acho que eles estão conversando.

Mamãe enxuga os olhos, enquanto Hermione escorrega sua mão na minha e a aperta levemente. Gina me dá um rápido beijo na bochecha e Gui, Carlinhos e Harry simplesmente me olham com orgulho. Fred e Jorge me batem no ombro e dizem:

- Nós não sabíamos que você era um romântico! 

Eu, claro, estou sem palavras. Eu sempre pensei que minha família (Harry e Hermione incluídos) fossem um pouco malucos, mas agora eu sei a verdade. Eles são loucos de pedra! No momento em que estou prestes a dar voz a essa revelação, papai aparata ao meu lado com um suave 'pop'.

- O que aconteceu? - ele pergunta, trêmulo.

- Oh, Arthur? Adivinhe o que Rony fez pelo Percy?

Ela o leva para um canto e rapidamente conta o que aconteceu. Papai me dá um tapinha no ombro. Muitos minutos depois uma porta se abre no final do corredor. Penelope Clearwater está parada lá, timidamente nos chamando para entrarmos no quarto. Enquanto nós entramos eu percebo que os olhos dela estão brilhando e que ela está um pouco corada. Carlinhos me dá uma cotovelada e me dá um olhar de entendido.

- O Percy está pronto - ela nos avisa suavemente e nos segue até o quarto.

Percy está deitado na cama com sua perna tracionada magicamente para cima. Mamãe e Gina se derretem sobre ele enquanto papai, Gui e Carlinhos conversam com Penelope sobre o efeito da guerra em St. Mungos. Finalmente, eu encontro o olhar de Percy e sorrio enquanto eu escorrego a caixinha roxa em suas mãos. Por um longo momento, nós ficamos nos olhando. Eu dou a ele um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e ele pigarreia.

_I resolved to call her up _

Eu resolvi telefonar para ela

_A thousand times a day _

Milhares de vezes por dia

_And ask her if she'll marry me _

E perguntar a ela se ela casaria comigo

_In some old fashioned way _

moda antiga

_But my silent fears have gripped me _

Mas meus medos silenciosos me seguraram

_Long before I reach the phone _

Muito antes de eu alcançar o telefone

_Long before my tongue has tripped me _

Muito antes de tropeçar nas palavras

_Must I always be alone? _

Eu vou sempre estar só?

- Eh... Eu... hum, gostaria de me desculpar com todos por tê-los preocupado. Só foram alguns ossos quebrados e eu vou ter que passar a noite aqui, mas graças à Penny, eu vou ficar bem.

Todos olham orgulhosos para Penny, que sorri timidamente enquanto ela segue para ficar ao lado da cama de Percy. Ela coloca uma mão sobre seu ombro e eles ficam se olhando, esquecidos de nós. Mamãe enxuga seus olhos novamente. Hermione está ao meu lado fungando alto, mas com um largo sorriso no rosto. Nós todos nos viramos para Percy.

- Durante o período em que eu e Penny estivemos separados, -Percy engole seco, antes de continuar, - eu cheguei à conclusão de que não importa quanto tempo e quão dura essa guerra se torne, só vai valer à pena lutar enquanto isso significar que nós teremos a chance de uma vida em paz com as pessoas que nós amamos ao nosso lado.

Ele pausa por um momento e olha ao redor do quarto. Papai está com os braços em torno de mamãe, que tem a face coberta de lágrimas. Pela primeira vez, Fred e Jorge estão contentes em não serem o centro das atenções e estão parados quietos em um canto. Gina está entre Gui e Carlinhos que deslizou um braço em torno dela. Carlinhos está esfregando sua mão rapidamente sobre seus olhos. De repente, eu me acho com um enorme nó na garganta. O que é isso? Eu me viro para Hermione. Seu olhar está direcionado para Penny e Percy que revela a pequena caixa e a abre, encarando Penelope, que engasga surpresa.

- Penny, eu quero minha chance de estar com você, - Percy diz. -Eu sei que a forma correta de fazer isso é de joelhos, mas considerando que eu não estou em condições físicas de fazer isso, você se casaria comigo mesmo assim?

Eu acho que todos nós seguramos a respiração esperando pela resposta de Penny. Ela irrompe:

- Sim! Eu me caso com você!

Enquanto Percy escorrega o anel no dedo de Penny há um flash de luz agudo que os envolve momentaneamente. A luz fica ao redor deles por um momento antes de se retrair para dentro da pedra do anel no dedo de Penny. Todos falam 'oohs' e 'ahs' antes de o anel resplandecer rapidamente num espectro de cores, finalmente se estabelecendo como um ofuscante e cristalino diamante.

__

_Every little thing she does is magic_

Tudo que ela faz é mágica

_Everything she does just turn me on _

Tudo que ela faz me deixa ligado

_Even though my life before was tragic_

Mesmo que antes minha vida fosse trágica

_Now I know my love for her goes on._

Agora eu sei que meu amor por ela continua

Um bramido varre o quarto. Todos estão comemorando e se abraçando. Harry e Gina se aproveitam da situação e compartilham um rápido beijo. Eu me viro para Hermione e a aperto contra mim, o máximo que posso. E lá está ele de novo? O que há de errado com esse nó na minha garganta? Quando eu tenho certeza que eu posso falar, eu me afasto de Hermione para encontrar seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. De repente, uma dúvida penetra em minha cabeça. Será que ela está chorando por causa do Percy? Eu tenho que perguntar.

- Hermione, por que você está chorando?

Ela olha lacrimejante pra mim, um pouco aturdida antes de responder:

- Oh, Rony! Isso não é romântico?

Antes de eu poder responder ela joga seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço e beija para longe qualquer dúvida que eu pudesse ter tido. É, eu acho isso muito romântico.

Every little thing, every little thing 

_Every little thing, every little thing_

_Every li'le thing, every li'le thing_

_Every little thing she does is_

_Magic, magic, magic!_


	4. I grieve

**Epílogo**

**I grieve**

N/A: Todos os reconhecíveis personagens, cenários, circunstâncias, etc. pertencem a JK Rowling. Eu não possuo nem um deles nem mesmo os reivindico. A música pertence a Peter Gabriel. Não é minha. Não é minha intenção lucrar com essa história.

_I grieve_

Eu sofro

_It was only one hour ago_

Foi apenas há uma hora

_It was all so different then_

Era tudo tão diferente

_Nothing yet has really sunk in_

Nada ainda havia realmente penetrado

_Looks like it always did_

Parece que sempre havia sido

_This flesh and bone_

Como carne e osso

_It's just the way that we are tied in_

É simplesmente a forma como nós estamos unidos

_But there's no one home_

Mas não há ninguém em casa

_I grieve for you_

Eu sofro por voc

_You leave me_

Você me deixou

_So hard to move on_

É tão difícil desencanar

_Still loving what's gone _

Ainda amando o que se foi

_Said life carries on..._

Dizem que a vida continua

_Carries on and on and on..._

Continua e continua e continua...

_And on _

E continua

Segurando minha filha recém-nascida em meus braços, percebo que há apenas três horas que eu lhe trouxe à vida e ela já conhece a tragédia. Ela nunca irá conhecer seu pai. Claro, ela nem se dá conta disso enquanto passa seus pequenos punhos ao redor de sua cabecinha. Ela é praticamente careca, exceto pelos esparsos tufos de penugem vermelho-alaranjado. Seus cabelos serão encaracolados do jeito que Percy queria. Ele dizia que ele não se importava com a cor dos cabelos dela, contanto que fossem encaracolados como os meus. Faz apenas quatro meses que ele disse isso. Tinham acabado de nos dizer que seria uma menina. Mal sabíamos que depois de mais ou menos um mês, ele nos deixaria.

A guerra terminou um mês depois disso, portanto minha filha nasceu em tempos de paz. Primeiro bebê nascido na era pós-Voldemort, como os funcionários de St. Mungos viviam me lembrando. Todos estavam tão felizes! A guerra praticamente dizimou a população mágica britânica.

Eu tentei me manter forte durante o parto. Todos falavam sobre o quanto iria doer. Eu quase dei graças a Deus pela dor física, depois de ter passado os últimos dois meses entorpecida. Não consegui chorar no funeral, não consegui chorar depois de tudo. Mesmo quando meu trabalho de parto começou, eu ainda me sentia estranhamente à parte.

Mas quando a parte difícil realmente começou, finalmente aconteceu. A cada contração o nome dele era arrancado de meus lábios. Eu tentei me controlar, pelo bem de Molly, mas eu não pude. Apesar disso, ela não chorou. Ela apenas apertou minha mão com mais força, enquanto minha mãe enxugava meu rosto. Quando tudo terminou, minha mãe entregou o bebê para Molly com as mãos trêmulas.

Ela segurou o bebê e olhou fixamente para seu rosto como se ela fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo. Depois que eu já estava limpa, mamãe abriu a porta e deixou todos os ansiosos Weasleys entrarem. O quarto ficou um verdadeiro caos pela meia-hora seguinte, enquanto minha filha passava de mão em mão. Artur chorou abertamente no momento em que ele foi apresentado à sua neta. Todos os meninos ficaram falando sobre os pequenos tufos de cabelo vermelho. Eu não prestei muita atenção a eles, enquanto eu relembrava de outra cena que havia acontecido em outro pequeno quarto de hospital como esse. Eu fico tão concentrada em reviver a memória do pedido de casamento de Percy que eu quase não ouço quando Gina pergunta.

- Como é o nome dela, Penny?

Eu a encaro com uma expressão ilegível por alguns segundos, o que faz com que Molly aja.

- Coitadinha, ela está muito cansada. Vamos deixar a pobre garota sozinha para se recuperar.

Com isso, Molly começa a colocar todos para fora.

- Penny ainda nem segurou sua própria filha! Agora passe ela pra mãe, Rony!

Rony se levanta relutantemente de sua cadeira e lentamente se desloca até mim. Com um terno beijo na testa dela, ele a coloca gentilmente em meus braços.

- Tenha cuidado, Penny.

Depois que a última enfermeira sai, eu sou finalmente deixada sozinha com minha filha. A filha de Percy.

- Como eu vou chamá-la, pequenina? - Eu pergunto alto.

Eu queria que ela abrisse os olhos para ver se ela vai ter os olhos cor de mel do pai dela ou se vão ser azul-cinzentos como os meus. Claro que é difícil de se verificar isso nos bebês. Dói saber que Percy e eu nunca tivemos a oportunidade de discutir nomes, com todo o caos que houve nos últimos dias de guerra. E então, ele se foi. Meu estômago se contrai ao relembrar o bilhete cheio de escárnio que Lúcio Malfoy enviou ao meu sogro, vangloriando-se pelo fato de eles terem finalmente 'acertado' um Weasley.

"_Vocês têm tantos filhos, com certeza um a menos não vai fazer diferença,"_ ele escreveu.

Eu estremeço e arrumo o cobertor em torno do meu bebê. Enquanto eu amacio o leve tecido, eu acabo mirando o meu anel de noivado. Mesmo antes de Jorge entrar correndo em St. Mungos com a terrível notícia, eu já sabia. Eu estava atendendo uma outra vítima de um Comensal da Morte, um garoto de oito anos que havia sido atingido pela maldição _Cruciatos. _Eu esperava apavorada pra ele acordar, pois seria provavelmente eu quem teria que informá-lo que ele agora era um órfão.

Então eu senti aquilo. Foi como se uma pequena bolha de luz se acendesse, a pedra de meu anel tremeluziu por alguns segundos com um pequeno zumbido. Então ela ficou dessa cor roxo-rosado que está até hoje. Quando Jorge irrompeu depois de meia hora, ele foi guiado até a sala dos funcionários, onde eu estava sentada com minha mão esquerda segurando minha barriga crescida, encarando meu anel. Eu levantei o olhar para seu rosto aflito e registrei o fato de que eu nunca havia visto nenhum dos gêmeos com tal expressão. Era contra a natureza. Tão contra a natureza como se tornar uma viúva aos vinte e um anos de idade. Eu segurei Jorge até que os histéricos soluços que sacudiam seu corpo acalmaram.

Minha garotinha se contorce no momento em que uma grande e úmida lágrima desliza pelo meu nariz e molha sua pequena bochecha.

- Eu espero que você não tenha mais tantas tristezas em sua vida, querida. Você tem que ser forte. - eu digo, mais pra mim mesma do que para minha filha. - Então você precisa de um nome forte...

Uma hora depois, há uma tímida batida na porta.

- Quem é?

- Rony.

Adivinhando que Rony deve ficar constrangido se me olhar amamentando-a, eu digo:

- Só um segundo, - me arrumo então rapidamente – OK, pode entrar.

Ele entra timidamente pela porta.

- Penny, eu esqueci que eu havia trazido um presente para o bebê.

Ele tira as mãos de trás de suas costas e mostra um conjunto de vestes laranja horrível.

- Chudley Cannons, você gosta? - ele pergunta sem graça.

- É uma graça. - eu minto.

- Será que eu posso segurá-la mais um pouco? - ele pede timidamente.

-Claro.

Ele a pega em seus braços gentilmente.

- Olhe para esses dedos longos! - ele se maravilha.

- Isso significa que ela vai ser alta como o tio Rony e - eu hesito - como o pai dela.

Rony tira os olhos de sua sobrinha para olhar para mim. Depois de alguns segundos, ele pergunta:

- Você escolheu um nome?

- Pra falar a verdade eu já escolhi, sim. O nome dela é Pietra.

- P-Pietra? - ele gagueja.

- Sim, Pietra. E eu gosto muito desse nome, obrigada. - Eu digo com a voz firme.

- Pietra Weasley... - ele pondera. - Tudo bem, mas tem algum problema seu eu a chamar de 'Pepita'?

- Pepita? - eu pergunto, mas o pequeno ser nos braços dele cativou toda a sua atenção e eu percebo que eu vou ter muito trabalho pra impedir que o tio Rony a mime. O que me lembra...

- Rony, você pode chamá-la de Pepita, contanto que você concorde em ser o padrinho dela.

Rony ergue os olhos pra me encarar com uma expressão espantada. Suas orelhas ficam num violento tom vermelho. Do mesmo jeito de Percy.

- O Percy e eu havíamos discutido a esse respeito antes de ele... antes de ele ter sido tirado de nós. - Eu digo calmamente. - É isso que ele queria.

Rony pisca rapidamente várias vezes e engole em seco sonoramente, antes de perguntar:

- Você tem certeza, Penny?

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. E eu ficaria honrada se Hermione aceitasse ser a madrinha.

- Claro que ela vai aceitar, Penny. Ela vai ficar muito contente quando eu contar a ela. - ele olha pro pequeno pacote em seus braços. -Você ouviu isso Pepita? Eu me tornei tio e padrinho no mesmo dia!

Enquanto Rony diz coisas bobas para o bebê, eu abaixo o olhar para o meu anel e sorrio.

__

_The news that truly shocks_

As notícias que realmente chocam

_Is the empty, empty page_

É a página vazia, vazia

_While the final rattle rocks_

Enquanto o estrondo final embala

_It's empty, empty cage_

É uma gaiola vazia, vazia...

And I can't handle this

E eu não posso lidar com isso

_I grieve..._

Eu sofro...

_For you_

Por voc

_You leave..._

Você deixou...

_Me _

A mim

_Let it out and move on_

Me libertar e seguir em frente

_Missing what's gone_

Sentindo falta do que se foi

_Said life carries on_

Dizem que a vida continua

- Mais rápido, tio Carlinhos! Mais rápido!

A voz de minha neta de oito anos de idade passa pela janela aberta d'A Toca. Sua risada é como lágrimas de fênix em minha alma. Assim como as outras vozes que vem do jardim.

- Carlinhos, segure ela firme! - adverte o Rony.

- Ora, Rony! - diz Gina exasperada. - Você é muito super-protetor. Carlinhos nunca deixou a Pepita cair.

- Mas o Fred já, - salientou Jorge, seguido de um grito. Sem dúvida seu irmão gêmeo havia o esmurrado ou jogado algo nele.

- Só aconteceu uma vez e isso foi há três anos! Além do mais, ela não se machucou, - grita Fred de forma petulante.

- Não, mas ela quicou até a garagem do papai. - disse Gina.

- Só tenha cuidado, certo? - adverte Rony, em um tom de voz que me compele a olhar pela janela para ver se sua preocupação se justifica.

A maior parte da minha prole está envolvida em um barulhento e turbulento jogo de Quadribol. Carlinhos está com minha neta sentada em frente a ele em sua vassoura. Sem ter seus próprios filhos, ele se afeiçoou muito à Pietra e isso é evidente na forma com que ele a segura protetoramente com um braço. As únicas que estão no chão são Gina e Hermione. Os demais: Jorge, Fred, Harry e Rony estão voando ao redor de Carlinhos e Pietra. Para o meu horror, minha nora Angelina também está no ar, apesar do fato de que ela está com seis meses de gravidez! Eu estremeço. Essas jovens bruxas de hoje em dia...

Mas é bom ter a casa cheia novamente. Eles estão sempre tão ocupados que nós não conseguimos nos reunir dessa forma com freqüência. Gui e Fleur passaram por aqui mais cedo, mas já foram embora para que Fleur pudesse descansar. Ela está esperando o nascimento do segundo filho deles pra qualquer dia desses. O Guiminha tem 5 anos de idade. Carlinhos vem bastante aqui para casa desde o seu divórcio. Ele mora em Londres com Jorge. Esses dois são solteirões incorrigíveis. Fred e Angelina estão esperando gêmeos para daqui a três meses. Eles moram em Hogsmead, pois dessa forma Angelina fica mais perto de Hogwarts, onde ela é instrutora de vôo e técnica de Quadribol. Rony e Hermione também estão em Londres. Eles finalmente irão se casar depois de um noivado de cinco anos. Por que eles teriam pressa em se casar? Eles já estão morando juntos por sete anos! Hmph.

Gina e Harry são os mais próximos, tendo se mudado para a vila de Ottery St. Catchpole. Eles surpreenderam a nós todos quando casaram dois anos após o término da guerra. Rony ficou furioso. Ele confrontou Harry e o acusou de se casar com Gina porque ela estava grávida. Mas ela não estava. Eu acho que o Harry finalmente percebeu o quanto Gina realmente o amava e o quanto ele queria se estabelecer e ter a família que ele nunca teve a oportunidade de ter. Mas até agora eles ainda não tiveram nenhum filho. O que é muito bom porque eles estão se divertindo como nunca, compensando a adolescência que a guerra interrompeu.

A guerra, eu penso sombriamente. A guerra é a razão pela qual minha neta não tem um pai. Meu Percy teria ficado tão orgulhoso de sua filha. Ela é uma coisinha linda com longos cabelos ondulados e ruivos, brilhantes olhos azul-cinzentos e um raciocínio aguçado que ela herdou dos pais. Infelizmente, ela puxou muito dos tios também. Em sua última visita, ela causou uma grande comoção ao invadir a garagem do Artur e libertando uma de suas engenhocas trouxas. Eu acho que era um tal de cortador de grama, só que o Artur o havia enfeitiçado para jogar os gnomos para fora do jardim. Ele acreditava que era uma forma boa e humana de se livrar daquelas pequenas pestes. Infelizmente, Pietra ligou a maldita coisa no nível mais alto, o que fez com que chovessem dezenas de gnomos sobre Ottery St. Catchpole.

Vou contar, nós tivemos um trabalhão para fazer feitiços de memória em todos os trouxas que viram aquilo. A mãe dela ficou horrorizada, mas os tios dela acharam tudo brilhante. Eu mesma sorrio com a memória.

- É bom tê-los aqui, não é Molly?

Eu me viro em direção a Artur, que me beija a bochecha. Ele sai, provavelmente para se juntar aos meninos ou então pra mexer nas suas engenhocas trouxas...

Eu me levanto para fazer o jantar, já que as crianças provavelmente vão estar famintas daqui a pouco. Todas as meninas me ofereceram ajuda, mas eu insisti para que elas saíssem e se divertissem. A razão que fez com que todos nós nos reuníssemos hoje foi que nós acabamos de voltar do casamento de Penny. Penny casou com Dave, um colega médico de St. Mungos. Ela estava namorando-o pelos últimos três anos. Eu me lembro como foi difícil para ela nos contar que ela estava interessada em voltar a namorar. Mas nós não poderíamos culpá-la de nada, Percy já tinha partido fazia cinco anos. Mesmo assim, ela soluçou quando contou a mim e a Artur, insistindo que ela sempre amaria Percy. Ela até mesmo tentou me devolver o anel de noivado, já que era uma herança de família, mas eu me recusei tomá-lo de volta. Eu disse para Penny que o anel deveria pertencer a Pietra. Ela finalmente cedeu.

O casamento foi lindo, assim como a noiva. Eu sei que ela será muito feliz com Dave e ele adora Pietra, quase tanto como nós a adoramos. Nós todos fomos ao casamento para mostrar nosso apoio a Penny e Pietra, apesar de ser claro que isso foi muito doloroso para nós. Artur foi quem a conduziu até o altar, já que o pai de Penny havia falecido alguns anos atrás. Foi algo amargo para todos nós. E agora nós ficaremos com Pietra por duas semanas, enquanto Penny e Dave estão em lua-de-mel. Eu suspeito que foi por isso que todos ficaram por mais tempo n'A Toca ao invés de correrem para as suas casas depois do casamento... E eu devo dizer que pra quem gosta tanto de ter Pietra por perto, eles não tem nenhuma pressa em ter seus próprios filhos. Eu acho que Artur realmente ensinou pra esses meninos como se fazer um feitiço _Contraceptus_. Sete filhos e até agora apenas dois netos. É certo que há três a caminho.

O barulho lá fora aumenta muito e eu olho pela janela bem a tempo de ver Carlinhos, ainda em sua vassoura, segurando a Pietra pelos tornozelos de cabeça para baixo. Ela está dando gritinhos de contentamento. Rony está lívido, voando bem perto, abaixo deles, pronto para agarrar Pietra, caso necessário. Hermione está protestando, porque Pietra ainda está usando suas vestes formais do casamento, que agora estão pendendo sobre sua cabeça. Graças a Deus ela está usando roupa de baixo. Gina está rindo da preocupação de Rony. Eu acho que já está na hora de eu intervir.

_- Sonorus,_ - eu digo, apontando a varinha para a minha garganta. - Carlinhos, já basta! Pietra, já para dentro e coloque um jeans, querida.

Carlinhos relutantemente vira Pietra e a entrega para Rony, que a agarra firmemente. Dois minutos depois Pietra está na cozinha, as bochechas coradas, os olhos brilhando e os longos cabelos bagunçados.

- Vovó! Você me viu? O tio Carlinhos me segurou de cabeça para baixo! Foi tão legal! Eu posso voltar lá pra fora depois que eu me trocar? - Ela não pára de falar nem para respirar.

- Tudo bem, mas nada de ficar voando de cabeça para baixo, certo?

Ela se aborrece por um segundo antes de responder:

- Certo! – e sobe correndo as escadas.

- Ah, e Pietra? Quando tiver terminado volte aqui para a sala pra que eu possa fazer uma trança em seu cabelo.

Eu me sento na minha confortável poltrona para esperar por Pietra. Ela retorna em um espaço de tempo surpreendentemente curto, vestindo jeans e uma camiseta laranja com as palavras 'Chuddley Cannons' estampadas sobre o peito. Outro presente de seu padrinho. Ela ajoelha no chão, à minha frente, e eu começo a correr meus dedos por seu cabelo.

- Vó, eu gosto quando a senhora faz trança em mim. A senhora nunca puxa como a mamãe.

- Sim, bem, - eu murmuro suavemente um feitiço desembaraçador - eu pratiquei bastante na sua tia Gina.

Enquanto vou arrumando os suaves caracóis de Pietra, ela aponta de repente para o relógio na sala de estar.

- Veja vovó, quase todos os ponteiros estão apontando para Quadribol.

Com clareza, eu vejo que os ponteiros de Gina, Rony, Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos estão apontando na mesma direção. Eu sorrio, apesar de ser doloroso, porque eu recordo vividamente da noite em que Percy instalou a palavra 'Quadribol' no relógio. Ele estava substituindo a frase 'você não quer saber'. Nós estávamos rindo, trabalhando no feitiço juntos. Não parece que foi há tanto tempo. É também muito doloroso relembrar que há um ponteiro faltando no relógio. Meu Percy.

Eu faço no cabelo de Pietra uma grossa trança à francesa. Quando eu alcanço a base de seu pescoço, eu noto um colar brilhante de ouro ao redor de seu pescoço.

- O que é isso, querida? - eu pergunto, enquanto arremato o final de sua trança com um laço rosa.

- Isso? - ela coloca a mão dentro da camisa e puxa a corrente. Eu seguro minha respiração na hora. - Mamãe me deu isso antes do casamento. Ela enfeitiçou a corrente para que eu não o perca. Eu não gostaria de perder esse anel, porque ele é muito especial.

- Eu sei, - eu digo gentilmente, correndo meus dedos sobre a grande pedra cor de rosa no anel que pende do colar.

- Meu pai deve ter amado muito a mamãe, pra ter dado pra ela um anel tão bonito. A senhora não acha?

Eu balanço a cabeça silenciosamente, em um sinal afirmativo, com a certeza de que se eu abrisse minha boca, eu perderia o controle.

- E sabe, vovó? Ter esse anel faz com que eu sinta como se o papai estivesse perto de mim.

Eu seguro seu pequeno rosto em minhas mãos.

- Sim, Pietra, eu sei.

__

_Life carries on in the people I meet_

A vida continua nas pessoas que eu conheço

_In every one that's out on the street_

Em cada um que está lá fora na rua

_In all the dogs and cats_

Em todos os cachorros e gatos

_In the flies and rats_

Nas moscas e ratos

_In the ashes and the dust_

Nas cinzas e na poeira

_Life carries on and on and on..._

A vida continua e continua e continua...

_Life carries on and on and on..._

A vida continua e continua e continua...

_And on_

E continua

- Você está nervosa?

- Tio Rony, pára de me perguntar isso!

Minha sobrinha Pietra brinca com o anel que pende de um cordão ao redor de seu pescoço, e olha para fora da janela do táxi. A Londres trouxa passa em flashes pela janela borrada pela chuva. Hermione, que está sentada à minha direita, me cutuca nas costelas.

- O que é? - eu sussurro.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha me direcionando o olhar 'Rony-Você-Está-Sendo-Um-Grande-Idiota'. Aparentemente, ela acha que pode fazer melhor. Ela limpa a garganta, arruma o vestido sobre sua redonda barriga de oito meses e diz:

- Pietra, querida, você vai se divertir muito em Hogwarts! A diretora McGonagall é maravilhosa e o castelo está ainda mais bonito desde que eles o reconstruíram depois da guerra.

Minha sobrinha olha através de mim, para Hermione.

- Sério?

- É claro! E quando você chegar ao salão comunal da Grifinória, certifique-se de olhar a placa em homenagem ao seu pai. Angelina disse que está bem acima da entrada do dormitório dos garotos. Eles dedicaram toda aquela ala em homenagem aos homens da Grifinória, que perderam suas vidas durante a guerra.

Nós ficamos quietos por um segundo. Tentando animar as coisas, eu digo:

- Só não vá se meter sorrateiramente dentro do dormitório dos meninos, certo?

Hermione e Pietra me lançam idênticos olhares intimidadores, e eu levo outra cotovelada nas costelas. O olhar intimidador de Pietra muda de repente para um olhar aflito.

- Mas e se eu não for para a Grifinória?

-Besteira! Você é uma Weasley! - eu protesto. Lá vem Hermione com outra cotovelada. - O quê?

- Ela também é uma Clearwater, lembra-se? Então também há a possibilidade de ela ficar na Corvinal.

- Ah, tá, bem, melhor a Corvinal do que – ooouu!

_Droga de cotovelo!_

- Pietra, querida, não importa a casa em que você fique, você vai ficar bem. E pense nas pessoas que você já conhece por lá: o Professor Lupin e a tia Angelina.

Penny nos pediu para levar Pietra para King's Cross. Ela deu a luz a um menino ontem e ainda está no hospital se recuperando. O marido de Penny, Dave, poderia tê-la trazido, mas eu realmente queria fazer isso. Hermione e eu somos os padrinhos dela, puxa vida! Nós também a levamos para o Beco Diagonal para fazer as compras para escola, semana passada. A Hermione reclamou sobre os itens extras que eu comprei para ela, dizendo que nós deveríamos nos ater à lista de Hogwarts. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, só três robes são o suficiente para uma garotinha? E crianças precisam de sapatos e meias extras.

Além do mais, Hermione não sabe nem a metade da história. Ela não sabe nada sobre a Firebolt LX que eu transfigurei em uma meia roxa, para que assim, ela pudesse escondê-la em seu malão. Ela foi programada para voltar a ser uma vassoura à meia-noite. Eu sei que Fred e Jorge a puxaram para o lado durante sua festa de despedida n'A Toca e deram para ela um grande saco de logros e doces da Gemialidades Weasleys. Fred a fez prometer que ela não as usaria nas aulas de tia Angelina, porque ele não gostava de dormir no sofá. Harry até sugeriu que nós déssemos a ela o Mapa do Maroto, mas eu vetei essa idéia. Eu tinha que colocar um limite em algum lugar.

A coruja de Pietra, que está em uma gaiola no meu colo, dá um suave pio. A coruja é branca com manchas pratas. Pietra arrulha gentilmente com ela e então me pergunta:

- O papai levou um animal de estimação para Hogwarts também? Eu sei que mamãe tinha um gato, mas o que papai teve?

- Ele... - eu começo.

Hermione nota minha hesitação e desliza sua mão na minha, apertando-a levemente. Eu não vou conseguir falar para ela sobre Perebas, o patife que eventualmente acabou assassinando meu irmão.

- Ele ganhou uma coruja de mamãe e papai, quando ele se tornou monitor no quinto ano dele. Era um animal muito esperto, o nome dele era Hermes. Você já se decidiu em como vai chamá-la, Pepita?

- Hum, ainda não. E, tio Rony? Eu já disse pro senhor que eu já estou bem crescidinha pra ser chamada de Pepita. Eu agora quero ser chamada de apenas Pietra.

- Ah, - eu exclamo levemente desapontado. - Certo, então que seja Apenas Pietra. Ou você prefere que eu abrevie por AP?

_- Tio Rony!_

Por sorte, nós acabamos de chegar em King's Cross, então eu rapidamente me esquivo do cotovelo letal de Hermione. Eu digo a ela para ir na frente e atravessar a barreira da Plataforma 9 ½, enquanto eu vou buscar um carrinho pra bagagem dela. Quando eu finalmente chego na barreira, o Expresso de Hogwarts está soltando nuvens de fumaça por sobre a multidão de pais e estudantes. Hermione tem um braço em volta de Pietra que, de repente, parece bem mais nova do que seus onze anos. Percy era desse jeito também. Ele sempre parecia mais novo quando ele estava com medo ou preocupado. Subitamente, eu tenho um momento de pânico. Isso é algo bárbaro! Como mamãe suportava nos enviar pra longe por meses? Pietra é ainda muito pequena. Ela vai ficar sozinha. E se ela não comer verdura? E se por acaso ela não usar o casaco quando fizer frio? E se...

- Rony - Hermione me chama abruptamente.

Eu acho que o pânico estava começando a se mostrar em minha face, porque ela está me dando um olhar significativo e aponta para Pietra. Eu me abaixo e a envolvo em um abraço apertado, desejando que eu nunca tivesse que deixá-la. Mas eu me afasto e pigarreio.

- Então... - eu começo enquanto Pietra olha para mim com expectativa. - Então, aqui vai o último aviso: nunca entre no galpão das vassouras com um garoto.

Pietra olha para mim como se eu tivesse enlouquecido. A expressão de Hermione é uma mistura de choque, raiva e um sorriso, nos olhos arregalados.

- O que foi? É escuro lá dentro, e... e tem aranhas, e...

- Tudo bem tio Rony, - ela pega a gaiola da coruja e se volta em direção a um vagão. No momento em que ela está quase subindo, ela vira de volta para nós.

- Ah, eu já pensei em um nome pra minha coruja: Chudley -ela sorri. - Gostou?

- Você sabe que sim - eu digo com a voz rouca.

Eu olho enquanto ela sobe no trem, pega um lugar à janela e joga um beijo para mim. Eu não paro de olhar até que o trem faz uma curva e desaparece de vista, levando minha Pepita com ele.

__

_Life carries on and on and on..._

A vida continua e continua e continua

_Just the car that we ride in_

Apenas o carro em que nós dirigimos

_The home we reside in_

A casa em que nós moramos

_The face that we hide in_

A face em que nós nos escondemos

_The way we are tied in_

A forma como nós combinamos

_As life carries on and on and on..._

Enquanto a vida continua e continua e continua

_And on_

E continua

****

**N/A 2: **Obrigada a todos aqueles que acompanharam/gostaram dessa história. Este é o fim. É triste e meloso. Eu tenho que dar crédito a quem merece. A idéia de Perebas matando Percy veio da maravilhosa história da Arabella e Zsenya, 'After the End' (Depois do Fim). Obrigada à Zsenya pela betagem e pela postagem. Apesar de esse ser o fim dessa história em particular, como muitas pessoas expressaram surpresa pela idéia de Penny e Percy terem tido um interlúdio romântico no galpão das vassouras, eu decidi escrever uma curta história de uma parte sobre esse incidente. Logo será lançada (eu espero)

**Nota da tradutora: **Bem gente, acho que deu pra perceber que eu tentei ser bastante fiel à autora, tanto que nem suas notas eu retirei. Mais uma vez, venho pedir a vocês que enviem feedback, eu tenho certeza que a Poppy P vai adorar; eu sei que eu adorarei! Vou começar a tradução da fic 'After the end', que foi a fic de onde a Poppy tirou a idéia da morte do Percy. Se vocês quiserem, eu posso traduzir as outras fics as quais ela faz referência, é só me dizerem. Mais uma vez, obrigada a Amanda SaturnVenus e Malévola Malfoy pela paciência que tiveram comigo. Beijos!


End file.
